


OW Crew Kissing Drabbles

by imagineagentwash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagentwash/pseuds/imagineagentwash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is lazy as fuck im not even proofreading it just if u wanna kiss the ow crew also,,, lets be trash together. will do the rest of the characters in the next ch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OW Crew Kissing Drabbles

Hanzo: Super deep kisses. Really loves to take his time. Doesn't always involve tongue or go anywhere, but he just loves the feeling of your lips on his, it reminds him that you're real and in love with him. You can often feel him smiling on your lips. If you're taller, he'll stand on his tippy toes, and if you make a big deal about the fact that he's 5'8", he will absolutely kill you.

Genji: Oh man he's such a cutie and he walks a line between being super flustered and also a smooth playboy. Loves to dip his partner, pick them up, or even pin them against a wall. His lips and face are really sensitive, so be careful because of all his scars. He likes to take the lead and will probably end up moving to your jaw, neck, or collar bone for tiny pecks.

McCree: Master kisser. Really just wants the moment to last forever, and also to please you. Often gets frisky and initiates tongue or moving the mouth around. Wants to cover a lot of surface area. Expect being tickled by his scruff, but if he burns you, he will feel horrible about it. Sometime's he'll try to kiss it better, and then gets stuck in an endless cycle of hurting and smooching you.

Reaper: So damn possessive. Will pin you against a wall, grab you by the waist, or hold your hands back. If another person as much as looks in your direction he'll pull you down for essentially a make out session on the spot. He loves leaving hickeys, being rough, and showing everyone that you're his.

Soldier 76: Playful, but also pretty vanilla. Has really nice lips. Likes a bunch of light kisses all over, and never lingers for too long. Often lets his hands roam around your back and loves it when you cup his jaw or play with his hair.

Pharah: Super soft, gentle, and sensual. Loves quick kisses on the battlefield. Also super protective of you, but less possessive, she just wants you to be safe. A fan of picking you up, twirling you around, and she hates sloppy kisses.

Mei: Passionate, but would die if she hurt you, so she lets you take the lead. Can appreciate the simplest kiss, with nothing more, because even if she doesn't show it, the feel of your lips makes your day. She'll melt if you pull her close and look into her eyes. Often gets super blushy. You think it's cute.

Widowmaker: Hot kisser. Loves tasting you on her lips. Will practically tear your lips up from biting and sucking them. Does that thing where she doesn't really pull away for air, so she just pants against your face.


End file.
